The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for checking a predetermined monitored area.
It is for example frequently desirable in the building material industry to be able to check whether certain undesired persons or vehicles are present in a monitored area. In addition a requirement exists to be able to secure throughways or passages against the entry of persons or vehicles into dangerous regions, but with it being possible for certain persons or vehicles to pass through such throughways or passages.
It is basically known to use automatic sensor systems for such checking and security purposes. However, these mainly require a complicated installation and operate in accordance with complicated checking and evaluation processes.